


Games

by Emily Snow21 (dormiralabelleetoiles)



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Board Games, Deaths, Enemies, F/M, Games, Love, Pain, Playboy, Profanity, Sex, Shooting, Spy - Freeform, james bond inspired, secret agent AU, woollen scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiralabelleetoiles/pseuds/Emily%20Snow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Agent AU. It's game of lies. It's a game of lust. It never was supposed to be a game of love. But someone unexpected changed all that; the enemy. Kory/Dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> (Same Story is on FF.net under the same name)
> 
> Hugely James Bond Inspired, I wrote this soon after I watched 'Skyfall'. Please give feedback/constructive criticism as I'm new to this kind of writing.

It's just a game.

Being elusive, stealthy, flirty, an actor. It's easy.

Just to get what you want. What you're paid to get.

Simple.

Dick Grayson thinks that's what his life will ever be. Repetitive. Stealing things for a living. Sleeping with girls as a hobby. Not boring. Effortless, almost. It's in his blood, he thinks. He believes it's a natural thing for him; to feel no guilt for making people bankrupt with a single swipe of the hand, to feel no love when he fucks a girl.

Wrong.

Under a pseudonym he is sure to forget by tomorrow morning, he becomes acquaintances with the man he just stole from hours before. He wants to laugh at his oblivion, his stupidity. Of course, he knows to hide it is amusement; a single suspicion and he's in deep water.

Being a spy is often like a woollen scarf. The threads of lies, deceit and steal are woven together with the needles as himself. But one single slip of the stitch and it all goes terribly wrong. It takes skill to put it right again.

He takes a sip from his champagne glass, which he notices is almost empty. He makes this an excuse to leave the party early and anticipates walking out those doors with another successful assignment added to his repertoire. But that wasn't meant to be.

He turns on the spot and then sees  _her._

She's gorgeous. Sexy. Slender. The curves of her thighs are visible through her slinky gold dress. Her red hair is nothing like he's seen before.

The assignment can wait.

All eyes are on her, including his. He begins to walk over her, his eyes scanning her body with fervour. She notices him but doesn't smile with her lips. She greets him with her emerald eyes.

"Care to tell me your name?" he whispers in her ear. He doesn't really care what her name is. All he cares about is how fast they can have sex.

"I'm afraid if I did that I would have to kill you," she replies without turning to look at him. Her voice owns the hint of an accent he can't quite place, but he finds it incredibly sexy.

"Such a beautiful girl like you must be taken. Boyfriend?"

"Fiancée." she corrects.

Dick Grayson loves a girl who's someone else's.

"Even better."

Bathroom becomes boudoir as she cries out while he fucks her. And that's all that is on his mind. How good he feels, how good  _she_ feels. How her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. How her perfect lips and tongue are almost the end of him. He forgets the reason he's here in the first place.

He's never been so dazzled by a stranger.

It's a first.

Her hands are determined and curious. They feel the need to explore him as much as possible as quick as possible. A run through his black hair, a feel of his muscles underneath his shirt as they follow down the line of hair on his abdomen down to his groin.

She's an expert on this, like him.

Dick Grayson's mind works a mile a minute, all of his thoughts about the woman he's just met and the fact he just wants to fuck her all night, to forget the fact he has the duty of being a spy-

Suddenly, he's pushed away, back colliding with the floor with such force he didn't know was possible to be exerted with a single hand. With a swish, she pulls her dress back on and her lips curve into a smirk. Dick's eyes widen with shock as he stares at the tiny object that is worth billions; and no longer in his possession.

Nestled in between her index and middle finger is the microchip that Agent Grayson had tried so hard to steal.

"You should never let your guard down." she says, almost chastising him for his foolishness.

She walks out the door and the last thing Dick sees is a glimmer of gold.

* * *

It's a game with punishments.

"Idiot! Complete idiot! How could you let a woman trick you like that? Do you know what deep shit you've got yourself and The Titans into?!"

"Yes, you've mentioned this before." Agent Grayson replies blankly. He can't bear to dwell on his stupidity any longer. Never ever in his life did a woman have the upper hand over him. Never did a woman bewitch him, entrance him like that. It's always the women dropping dead. Metaphorically and literally.

Agent Grayson restrains the urge to yawn as his employer continues to yell at him about his misdeeds. Frankly, he's more embarrassed by the fact a chip was stolen from him by a girl he was having sex with than worried about the dire situation he's placed the organisation into.

"You'll be punished for this."

"You've said that before too."

"You're out of the field for two months."

" _What?"_  Dick's chair flies back as he stands up straight in anger. "No f-"

"In the meantime you can brush up on some of the necessary skills an agent requires," his employer turns away to face the wall where he is currently studying an encrypted message. "For example, not letting people steal things from you."

"You'll regret this, Bruce. I'm one of the best Agents you have."

"Yes.  _One of_. Agent Monetti will be taking your place on this mission and will be taking back the chip that was stolen from you."

Bruce Wayne is excellent at rubbing salt into a wound.

Especially with his own son.

Agent Grayson turns away with a dark look and spits fire when Agent Monetti approaches him. British Slut.

"What's with the long face, love?" she asks. "It's only two months, remember. In the mean time you can sleep with as many girls as you like."

For some reason, the idea of sleeping around doesn't appeal to Dick as it normally does. It shocks him truly, and he can't understand why he feels that way. He has always done it so flippantly before.

"Shut it, Monetti."

Agent Monetti simply laughs before leaving him to accept her assignment.

As soon as he's out of hearing range, Dick withdraws his communicator from his pocket and smashes it against the floor with fury. The noise of it breaking resonates throughout the empty hall, yet all he can hear is his heavy breathing from trying to calm himself.

The knight has been kicked out off the board and been replaced with a rook.

* * *

It's a game where you can be killed at any moment.

"Grayson! What the fuck are you doing here?!" shouts Agent Harper as he pulls the trigger of his gun. He misses his target by inches. Agent Grayson is not donning his spy uniform and only possesses a gun. Despite being dressed in civilian clothes, he has a stance that is ready to fight.

"To help you!" The attacker has honed in on Agent Harper's head. He escapes death by milliseconds as Dick shoves him into the ground. Gravel fills Harper's mouth but he has no right to complain. Agent Grayson shoots bullets in the general direction of the attacker to keep them busy for a few moments while he helps Agent Harper right himself.

"You're supposed to be banned from being in the field," Harper reminds him.

"As if I give a shit." Dick Grayson loves to fight; he enjoys the thrill of escaping the strong hold of death. He's lost count the amount of times he's seen Death in the face and not followed him. "Where's Agent Monetti?"

"No idea."

"You were told to come here to help her! How the hell do you not know-"Agent Grayson is cut short as he attempts to dodge a bullet. His talking has reduced his reaction time; the metal pellet lodges itself in his shoulder.

"She's not answering her communicator!" shouts Agent Harper as he ducks behind a wall. Their opponent goes crazy and bullets fly everywhere. Dick finds temporary shelter beside Harper as he attempts to pull out the metal pellet but curses violently.

"Getting sloppy there, Grayson. How did you not miss that?"

Dick doesn't reply and instead tries to stem the flow of blood. He knows what Harper says is true but despises when he is not right.

"Who are we fighting?"

"The enemy," Agent Harper leaves the refuge behind the wall and begins to shoot again. He's shot down within seconds. Agent Grayson curses himself for breaking his communicator weeks before and not asking for a new one; he could send for help to attend to Harper.

Agent Grayson tries to stand but knows his fight will be futile. He's injured and losing blood fast and he could be visiting death again if he does nothing about it. But instead of him finding the enemy, the enemy finds him.

His eyes widen.

Those perfect curves are unique. Her red hair is unforgettable. Those emeralds for eyes are doing the talking.

She could've killed him then. It would've been easy. Yes, he had a gun in his hand but was momentarily mesmerised by the beauty of the person he was facing. She was relatively uninjured and had the upper hand. But she doesn't take his life.

'No,' her eyes seem to be saying. 'I won't kill you.'

Why doesn't she raise her gun and pull the trigger? Does she treasure those few minutes of bliss they had together the same way he does? Does she know  _why_  they do? Because Dick Grayson can't quite place why she's more special than the other women he's had sex with.

It angers him beyond belief.

So he attacks.

He just ignores, ignores,  _ignores_ the pain in his shoulder as he wrestles his attacker to the ground in order to get her gun out of her grip. She gasps when it is thrown over the side of the building and down 200 feet. Agent Grayson searches her clothes without restraint, frantically looking for that prized microchip. She battles him with fury and is much stronger than she looks but he doesn't let that faze him. He's trained with the best, and therefore is one of the best, especially at blocking attacks. Forgetting the wondrous feel of her breasts under her skin-tight clothing, he withdraws the chip from her breast pocket. The look she gives him might just be enough to kill him, because it is so goddamn sexy.

He lodges the microchip between his teeth. Titanium will never be digested by his stomach fluids. And during his training, he was told to keep a small object safe he may have to stretch to the lengths of swallowing it, to be surgically removed later.

Still straddling the gorgeous woman between his legs, he smiles at her and closes his mouth.

She hadn't expected he'd do it. She thought he was bluffing. But she wastes no time to slam her lips against his and force them open as her tongue roams around his mouth, recklessly searching for the precious item.

Dick Grayson knows it's already gone down his oesophagus but he doesn't stop her kissing him. In fact, his tongue has an exploration of her mouth too but for longer than he had anticipated he would be allowed. Surely she would've realised that the microchip no longer was in his mouth after a minute of lip lock? But she doesn't pull away for two, three, five minutes. He's breathless and she's irate when she finally stops kissing him.

"You  _kor'fak!"_ she screams as she realises the chip has travelled down Dick's windpipe. She pushes her legs together beneath him only to lift them upwards with such force it sends Dick flying to the edge of the roof. Half his jacket it now soaked in blood from his wound and he knows he can't go on for much longer. Of course, that's exactly what his opponent wants.

Dick thought he'd won. He was weak and pale but he thought the chip was safely inside the confinements of his stomach until the surgeons at Titans Head Quarters extracted it. He was wrong.

She wasn't about to give up yet.

Sharply, she pulls him to his feet and grabs the shoulder where the bullet is intruding. The momentary pain blinds Dick long enough for her to stick her finger down his throat.

The reaction is instantaneous.

Out comes his breakfast, yesterday's dinner and his stomach juices as he retches and retches and retches. His opponent refuses to move her finger, regardless of it being covered in foul juices, until she finally sees the square silver object swimming in his vomit that is worth billions.

There goes his 'Get out of Jail Free' card.

And to think he thought he might be forgiven by Bruce Wayne for his stupidity a month ago when was fucked and stolen from by the same woman standing in front of him.

She turns to look at him. Did he just see regret in her eyes? Does she feel sorry for what she has done to him? But the smirk on her lips eradicates all those assumptions. Her high heels click as grabs a fistful of his shirt and strides over to the roof.

Death waits only 200 feet down.

As Dick Grayson stares into his opponent's face one last question he wants to ask is brought to the forefront of his mind.

" _Care to tell me your name?"_

" _I'm afraid if I did that I would have to kill you."_

Here he was. About to die.

"What's your name?" Agent Grayson croaks as the acid from the contents of his stomach has made his throat raw. Those emeralds sparkle for a moment. She places a single finger onto the middle of his chest.

"Kory Anders." she whispers and Dick Grayson is falling, falling into the abyss of city lights and car horns.

* * *

A game where the impossible is possible.

Bruce Wayne forgives Agent Grayson as he lies on a bed in the medical bay. It's a game of Ludo, and he's just rolled two sixes and a five. He's knocked his opponents out of the running but one red-haired beauty is still standing, who continues to evade his attacks.

"Without you, Dick, stalling her we wouldn't have had enough to time to come in, subdue her and take the chip. I guess this is the first time a good thing has come out of you disobeying me."

Bruce rarely calls Agent Grayson by first name. Only when he is being sincere does he talk to him like he is his son.

"Thanks." is the only thing Dick can manage to say. He's so goddamn overwhelmed about what is going on, Bruce's behaviour and the fact he's been promoted despite being knocked off field duty previously and how the Titans haven't yet lost the battle of possessing the prized microchip.

"You'll resume work as soon as you are discharged from the hospital," Bruce says before turning to leave Dick.

"What happened to Agent Monetti?"

There is a pause.

"We're not sure. The clues tell us she was captured by the enemy. It's too dangerous to save her now." His voice lacks even a hint of sadness that one of his best Agents has been lost. "But we've captured the woman you were fighting after we sedated her. She might be able to tell us where she is."

"Her name's Kory Anders," Dick blurts out, but for some bizarre moment, wishes he kept that for himself. He feels like he was entrusted with a secret, a secret she has told very little others, a secret that he was supposed to keep to his death which meant to occur seconds after she told him.

"How do you know that?"

"She told me. I asked her and she thought I was going to die and she told me."

Bruce stares at his adopted son, astonished. In the world of spies and villains, full names are  _never_ told to the enemy without force. The fact that this  _Kory_  had been idiotic enough to tell her opponent her name was something that would bewilder the minds of the people tracking her history and make their job much easier.

"That knowledge will speed a lot of things up. Thanks again, Dick."

"I've never heard you be more grateful in your whole fucking life." Dick grins. Bruce doesn't reply. He leaves him alone in the medical bay.

* * *

It's a game where puzzles have to be solved.

Dick Grayson stands outside the interrogation room. He can hear nothing as the walls are sound proofed. The only thing he knows is that Kory Anders is being questioned in there by Agent West. It's a foolish choice, to let him try to find the answers as he believes he is too kind to be a spy. He knows him very well; they've been friends from childhood.

After an hour, he realises he has no idea why he agreed to come and interview her. To see her? To hear her voice? It's absurd. She almost killed him and all Agent Grayson wants to do is talk to her. If brains can malfunction, his certainly has, he thinks, as how can be possibly be so attracted to someone he should be programmed to hate?

Their sex meant nothing and he wants to keep it that way.

Finally, Agent West exits the room and turns to Dick.

"Your turn." He tells him. Agent Grayson nods and enters the room.

It's stereotypically dark, with only one small light illuminating the desk which Kory is sat behind and the chair that she's strapped to. Dick can hear her struggle against the bonds but he knows her efforts are futile; the sharpest knife can't fray a thread on them.

"Who are you working for?" Her movement immediately stops. His face is hidden but hers is not; shock splashes across her face.

"Agent Grayson? How are you alive?" she doesn't sound horrified. More pleasantly surprised.

Dick doesn't answer her. She will be the one answering the questions.

"Who are you working for?" he repeats.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you are at our mercy."

"I will never be at  _anyone's_  mercy." Kory sneers with conviction in her voice.

"That's funny, because at the moment you're deep underground at Titans Head Quarters and are unable to move your hands and legs. You're not defenceless at all." He steps into the light took look at her more closely.

"Like you when we made love in the bathroom a month ago."

That comment hits the nail on the head.

She knows how to play her cards right.

"We didn't make love," Dick says quietly. "We just had sex. For fun. It meant nothing!" He says this as if he is trying to convince himself it is true.

"I've never heard a man cry out with such passion when having sex with a stranger." Kory says. "Of course it meant something."

"What does this have to do with anything?!" Agent Grayson snaps. He was going completely off topic and needed to steer back onto track. He slams his fist down onto the table but Kory doesn't flinch. "Do you know where your organisation has hidden Agent Monetti?

"I was lying when I said I had a fiancée." Kory mentions, ignoring his question again.

Dick can't help himself. "Why?"

"To see if you were still willing to make love to a girl who you knew was someone else's."

"For the last time, we  _did not make love!"_  Agent Grayson yells into her face and is thankful no one can hear. "It meant nothing! Absolutely nothing!  _Nothing_! You're just another one of the girls I've played around with. Played games with."

"Am I only just another girl, Agent Grayson? Because it appears in this game of yours, I am winning."

Dick pulls back and stays silent. She is only trying to aggravate him, to put him off balance. He tries to control his temper by turning away and rubbing his temple so she can't see. He hates losing. He hates being wrong. And right now, both things are evident.

Deep down inside him, he knows he can't pass off their ten minute tryst as another one of his fucks with women because Kory is different somehow. He feels that they have a connection that he can't quite name or place. Perhaps this is because they are both spies, working for an employer who has done more illegal things than legal. Perhaps because secretly, they both want to leave their lives as spies, want to leave the thin wall between life and death. Perhaps because being a spy has prevented them from having a life they've always wanted to lead, prevented them from marrying and having a family.

Dick Grayson was always a huge player. He would date girls, sleep with them and then leave them. They always followed him and begged for more. This was a game which he used to be the master of. But now, the woman in front of him was taking his place in the game he was so good at and Dick despises it.

She is chasing him on the board, with every dice roll getting nearer and nearer to destroying him.

"No one is here," she breaks the silence of fifteen minutes. "We are completely alone."

Dice roll reads one.

"Who are you working for?" Dick asks for the second time but doesn't even look at her. She ignores him.

"Here I am, tied to this chair with unbreakable bounds and you are free to do anything you like to me."

Dice roll reads three.

"Why did you want that chip so badly?"

"I enjoyed that night as much as you did, Agent Grayson. I know how much you would love a repeat of it."

The dice says five.

Dick clenches his fist and tries to calm his racing hormones. He can restrain himself; he  _will_  find the answers to the questions no matter what it takes. Like the secret agent he's meant to be, supposed to be, paid to be, has to be...

There is a pause which Dick guesses is Kory thinking of what she is going to say next. She does so after a minute.

"Make love to me now and I will tell you everything."

Dice roll: 6.

Immediately, Dick strides over and locks the door physically and electronically with his thumb. He swivels and strides over to Kory who stares up at him. From the look of her eyes, he can tell she wants this equally as he does.

And _hell_  does he want this.

With a quick tap of a code at the back of her chair, Kory is free from her bounds. In a split second, her back is slammed harshly against the desk and Dick's legs are straddling her so tightly that it hurts her. Before a word can be spoken, their lips meet with vigour and lust. Clothes are ripped off within minutes with nails scratching skin during the process. They don't hesitate to be rough with each other; Kory even pushes Dick off so he lands flat on his back on the floor and falls on top of him, the brunt of her weight against his stomach.

"Don't vomit again, my dear," Kory says as Dick coughs. "That will make this a lot less romantic."

They're only ever rude to each other when they speak; nothing nice is exchanged.

Dick's hands take their time to roam her entire body, which much to his annoyance, seem to fit perfectly at every curve and dip. His lips and teeth explore as well and the latter leaves a hickey at every square inch of her body. Kory digs her nails into his back which draws blood and pushes him around a lot so she can have the upper hand.

Enemies never stop fighting.

Dick curses as he enters her. She feels utterly amazing; he's never had such good sex before in his entire life. It's almost an ethereal feeling, heavenly. Her cries mingle with his as one voice, as do their bodies. He can't deny it anymore; there is something special about Kory Anders which makes her different from the other girls. He still can't find what it is exactly, but right now, he couldn't care less.

When they finish, sweat covers them both and they gasp for air.

"Don't tell me, Agent Grayson, that sex like that is something you constantly experience with girls other than me."

"No. You're right. This was better." Dick hates to admit it, but it's as true as the fact his eyes are blue. He glances over to her and assesses her.

Kory Anders: the enemy and his mysterious lover.

He feels hatred when he looks at her as she almost  _killed_  him, but also something similar to love.

In his game, love was something impossible to achieve but Kory has changed the rules.

The dice that keeps on rolling.

She is still a puzzle. He knows nothing about her apart from her name; he still can't recognise her accent. But that will change.

He has to continue playing to finish the game once and for all.

She leans him to kiss him but he positions finger against her lips.

"You said you will tell me everything."

Kory looks frightened. Her words have come to bite her.

"I was lying."

Without hesitation, Dick picks Kory up and flings her back into the chair. The bounds encase her again, but this time she is completely naked. He redresses himself as Kory stares at her lap. He is sure she is not embarrassed to be naked in front of him but regretful of her promise earlier.

"Tell me everything." Dick demands. Kory stares at him for a moment, considering her choices. But, realising she has none other than to give him what he wants, she swears. Dick grins.

"It seems I'm the one whose winning now." he says.

"I work for Red X," Kory says finally. "He wanted the chip to program a giant army of robots to do his dirty work and take control." Agent Grayson doesn't take her eyes off her and waits for more information.

"It seems like we were not enough." Kory mutters this but Dick still hears. He assumes 'we' are the spies under his command. However, he doesn't comment on it and lets her continue.

"He pays us well which was one of the reasons I joined him in the first place. I don't agree with anything that he does but I don't complain. I made an oath to him to stay on his side... and keep his secrets,  _secret._ "

Here she is, breaking her oath without heed.

"Where is he now?"

Kory tells him where she thinks he is. Dick retrieves a notebook from the now-battered desk and writes down everything Kory continues to spew out of her mouth, whether it is truth and lies. It's more than he had expected she'll ever say and for that he is glad.

"Why do the Titans want this microchip?" Kory asks, interestedly. Dick almost doesn't reply to her but feels she deserves some sort of enlightenment amidst her confusion.

"So people with aims like that Red X can't carry them out," Dick answers. He finishes writing and observes her. His eyes are pleased with the fact she is naked but he can't help but notice her now relaxed facial expression.

"You don't seem so scared anymore. Why?"

"That is because I know Red X won't punish me for telling you everything," Kory says. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Dick notices they are glistening with tears and for that, he is concerned why.

At that moment, he realises he cares about her. To what extent he does not know, but he's curious why a Queen like herself has become as weak as a pawn.

"How do you know?"

She takes a breath.

"Because I will die here first."

* * *

It's just a game.

Being a spy. Being a player. A game where there are rules to follow, and if you adhere to them, everything usually works out smoothly and life goes on.

Chess. Monopoly. Ludo. They're all the same.

Except love.

Dick Grayson hasn't been able to grasp the concept of love because there are no set rules to it. A spy has rules. Knit your woollen scarf; threads of lies, deceit and steal. A player has rules. Don't get emotionally attached to girls and have fun while you sleep with them. Love doesn't happen in the same way all the time though, and that's what gets Dick Grayson stumped.

When the interrogation room was broken into and Kory was taken away, Dick was sure he didn't feel love for her. Concern, yes. Worry, yes. Love? No.

When he was told of the date she was to be executed to prevent the circulation of private knowledge she may have found out about their organisation, he felt more than concern, definitely. But he could not say he was in love with her at that point.

When she told him why she was encouraged to tell him all those things, because she was fed up of being a spy and doing things for other people, his affection for her grew more prominent. All hatred was gone, and was replaced with only the opposite. But he could not be sure his feelings could go as far as love.

Not even when he saw her cry to herself in the cell could he be sure if his feelings could go that far.

When he did know, it was too late.

On the date of her death he was given another assignment. Once out of the room, he threw it into the nearest bin without reading it and ran to find the execution room.

Dick Grayson had grown tired of playing games. He had realised he didn't want to be a spy for the rest of his life. It was repetitive and unsatisfying. A normal life as a civilian appealed to him more than ever. The only reason he had become a secret agent was because his adoptive father was in the career already and he was brought up to follow in his footsteps.

To settle down and marry a woman to spend the rest of his life with, instead of wasting it on a death prone career was never an option to him before.

Agent Grayson runs. He runs to find Kory, he runs to find whoever is responsible for her execution to tell them to cancel it, he runs because he quits being a spy.

"She's innocent!" he screams, hoping someone important hears. "Kory Anders doesn't deserve to die!"

Someone grabs him by the arm and yanks him backwards.

"Have you gone insane?!" Agent Roth narrows her eyes at him and she looks for signs of poisoning, manipulation, anything that is corrupting his brain. Dick pulls away angrily.

"She's dangerous to us if she leaves the building alive."

"She's not! She's not the enemy anymore!" Dick sprints in the direction of the execution room and ignores the yells from his colleague behind him.

He finds it finally. He tastes metal in his mouth and is exhausted from running but his fists don't hesitate to bang on the door, bang bang bang-

"What the-" It opens and a person donning a white lab coat stands in the entrance. "Agent Grayson? What the hell are you doing here? The demise drug is about to be inserted into prisoner 451-26-"

"Don't!" Dick screams into his face. "She's innocent!"

"Agent Grayson?" Kory gasps as she stares at him. She can't believe her eyes, a worker of the enemy coming to her rescue.

"Release her!"

"No, have you gone mad? Agent Grayson, we need to detain you-"

Dick Grayson lifts his fist and punches the scientist squarely in the forehead and he collapses. He rushes over to Kory and frees her of her bounds, all the while as he mumbles incoherent things that resemble apologies.

"Why are you doing this?" Kory exclaims as she is tugged out of the chair and whilst grasping on Dick's hand, sprints up the endless stairs of her enemy's base.

"Because-" Kory is slammed into the wall and Dick brings his mouth to her ear and whispers, hot breath tickling her cheek.

"-I love you."

"What?"

Kory can't believe what she is hearing. She thought they had been playing the game of seduction and sensuality, where the core feeling is lust. Not love. Never love.

But it appears the rules have been changed.

"You are committing treason; you'll be killed too!" she cries as they race down the hall again, chaos ensuing in their wake as sirens blare due to the escape of a prisoner. People shout out Agent Grayson's real name and bellow commands to tell him to stop and release the person he is holding onto. He ignores everything anyone else says.

They approach a door which reads 'ROOF'. Dick kicks it open and the pair rush into the open air, something Kory has undoubtedly missed after spending weeks in a cell.

"Dick Grayson. That is your name?" she asks, almost tenderly. He turns to look at her. Even her bedraggled appearance cannot remove him from her true, captivating beauty. He realises he wants to spend as much time as he can with her, away from the prying eyes of his father.

"Yes. So you finally know."

They stare at each other for a moment. Everything is so surreal for the both of them, it surely wouldn't get even more odd if they kissed, if the white queen and black king mutually admitted love for one another.

A gunshot pierces the air.

Dick and Kory run for their lives and recklessly jump off the edge of the roof.

A gunshot pierces her skin.

Dick feels her hand slip away from his as she falls headfirst, towards the ground. He retrieves a grappling hook from his belt and gathers her up in the string but receives a shock.

Blood is spreading throughout her thin cotton gown from the wound at the nape of her neck. Suddenly, Dick forgets he is falling, unprotected through air and that has committed an act of treason against the Titans.

_She's dead._

Dick Grayson isn't playing a game anymore. Never will he play again. He never knew a game could hurt so much inside, could eat away his heart so ferociously.

The two bodies collide with the ground simultaneously.

Game over.


End file.
